Beloved Brother Part II
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Retired from a life of a king, Ramses and Moses take their children, Azizi and Aziza away from the troubles of Egypt only to learn eleven years later that they want to be the new rulers of Egypt. Full sum. inside. R M MosesXRamses, RayXAzura


**Since there was a request for this to be a sequel, I can't help but try it out. **

**Summary: Eleven years have past since Moses and Ramses had their children. What they had thought was one child, grew to twins as the woman delivering them had told Moses. **

**Now retired from a life of a king, Ramses has taken Moses and the children to a far away town that resides just over a few mountains of sand. **

**But an abusive ruler has taken over Egypt and on top of that, the children dream of becoming Egypt's next rulers and vow to overthrow the evil man and his wicked ways.**

**Moses and Ramses learn of their children's ideas and rush to stop their crazy plans but they find it is very difficult to stop kids that act just like them when they were young.**

**WARNING: Contains male/male relationship. You have been warned!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Egypt!**

* * *

><p><em>Far away in Egypt, the young king, Ramses and his beloved brother, Prince Moses, were two of Egypt's finest rulers. All had been peaceful until Moses left the country of Egypt to find a better life, one that did not use slaves as their resting stools.<em>

_But after Moses traveled to unknown territories, he became lost and with that, he lost his memories after slipping into a ditch. _

_While lost in his memories, Moses is visited by an angel who claims to bring good news. But after returning to his home in Egypt, Moses learns his name and that his brother, Ramses is his beloved._

_Ramses did as he promised he would and that was to look after both Moses and the child never knowing there was to be two children. _

_Moses had forgotten what the angel had told him and, instead of naming their son after Ramses, they named him Azizi and their darling baby daughter, Aziza; both names that meant, precious. _

_God became outraged that Moses had not listened to him and plagued their son, Azizi with a curse that could not be lifted. The boy was born never to speak or talk. He was mute._

_This angered Ramses as his son was supposed to be the next ruler of the land but seeing as it was now futile, Ramses took Moses and the children away from Egypt, letting a more ruthless ruler take over his kingdom._

* * *

><p>The sun was setting in the distance and nightfall became all the more visible as two children played about in the dry desert that was part of their home. A boy and a girl, both ten years of age and both, twins of the previous ruler of Egypt, Ramses.<p>

"Azizi, Aziza, you're bread will rot if you don't come!" Moses, the brother of Ramses and his brother's current wife, he had never thought it possible that he, a man, could give birth to children.

But even so, Moses felt just a bit guilty knowing it was his doing that God struck Azizi with a curse that could never be lifted unless he named his son after his brother. But Ramses had reassured Moses that all would be fine and that they did not need a voice for their son, for he would always be a ruler in his parent's hearts.

The children smiled and rushed to their small tent of a home, running inside with full spirits and happiness that Ramses and Moses used to have when they too were young. Their faces lit up at the sight of their father's amazing cooking. Ramses was a hard worker and as such, provided the family of three with mounds of bread sticks and small buns that he learned to make with the help of a few other men who thought to teach the man a few skills.

"Mother, we heard the scariest rumor! A tyrant has overtaken Egypt!" Moses cringed at the sound of the name of the country that he and Ramses had come from.

"Aziza, sweetheart, please do not mention that name again. You know it is taboo at the table." The said girl smiled nicely for her mother and stopped her chatting and began to eat the bread along with her twin brother.

In looks compared to Ramses and Moses, Aziza had taken the formal look of Moses and Ramses' late mother while Azizi resembled a lot of Ramses himself. All the more, it caused Moses to feel guiltier then ever. Had he named their son Ramses, the family would have been living as a royal family as they had once done.

But Moses could not bear to think that his son would be named after his beloved brother, no child needed the trouble of being compared to their mothers or fathers within the names only. So Moses named him his precious son, Azizi and his precious daughter, Aziza. So that way, the twins would have their own destinies and dreams for the future.

"Azizi thinks we should check out Egypt and become their new rulers!" Moses' face saddened to think that his children would think of such things even after the way that their God had been treating them.

"Not that we do not respect your wishes to become Egypt's finest rulers children. But that country is no place for you. They would rather see people get hurt. Ask your father about it." With this said the children and Moses ate their meals in piece and waited for Ramses, who had been working almost all day now ever since the morning came.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Not too far off…<strong>_

"My lord, are you certain you don't want to go after them? After all these years, I'm sure they should be weak by now." A man with a long, white beard and a bald head with a bit of chubbiness to his belly, told the king of Egypt.

The man in the king's chair grunted in reply and looked out over his new country that he had taken from the late ruler, Ramses; peering over every house and civilian that lived in that spot. He was a scrawny looking man but was rumored to have stopped ten soldiers from arresting a young boy. That was the story so far but the people of Egypt knew the real truth and that he was no saint or sent from God to look over them.

His hair was black like the late ruler of Egypt and so many before him but he had strange colored eyes. His left eye was blue while the other eye had a scar covering it; showing that the eye was no longer in use and thus the man was blind in one eye. Even though the man was blind in the right eye, the color had not faded so only his most trusted adviser knew of his blindness.

"Hate to be a bearer of bad news, Hemoteph. But I have no desire to chase after weak parents and their ungrateful children. I have had a vision and my vision tells me to rule this country until the day I die. And I intend to do so." The man grinned nastily and walked away from the scene of Egypt.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Been watching Disney movies, oh, such times I remember! RXR For the children will begin their new adventure starting the next chapter!**


End file.
